drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dragonheart: Der Fluch des Druiden
Dragonheart: Der Fluch des Druiden (orig. Dragonheart 3: The Sorcerer's Curse) ist ein Fantasyfilm von 2015. Regie führte Colin Teague. Es soll das Prequel zum Film Dragonheart darstellen. Handlung Britannien im 9. Jahrhundert: Als die Römer einst Britannien beherrschten errichteten sie den Hadrianswall, um die Völker des Nordens fernzuhalten. Trotz des Untergangs der Römer ist die Mauer erhalten geblieben und die Kelten sollten weiterhin ferngehalten werden. Doch dann werden die Druiden, die sich geschworen hatten Frieden zu wahren, von einem der ihren verraten. Der auf Rache und Macht sinnende böse Druide Brude verbündet sich mit den Pikten und will die Südländer erobern. Auf der südlichen Seite der Mauer will der junge Gareth ein edler Ritter werden. Doch die Ritter sind korrupt und beuten die einfachen Leute aus, anstatt sie wirklich zu beschützen. Als ein Komet vom Weltraum auf der anderen Seite der Mauer fällt, ist Gareth entschlossen diesen zu finden, da der Stein Reichtümer enthalten soll. Gareth hofft durch diese Reichtümer seine ersehnte Ritterschaft kaufen zu können und zieht los. Schon bald stellt sich der Stein vom Himmel als Behältnis für einen Drachen und dessen Eier heraus. Der Druide Brude nutzt diesen Umstand und belegt den Drachen mit einem Fluch, um ihn zu beherrschen. Während eines Gefechts rettet Gareth eins der Eier und wird dabei tödlich verletzt. Der Drache, der von diesem Akt der Gnade beeindruckt ist, teilt sofort sein Herz mit ihm und rettet ihm somit das Leben. Da Gareth den Namen des Drachen nicht aussprechen kann gibt er ihm den Namen Drago. Gareth, der sich zunächst schwer tut mit der durch die Teilung des Drachenherzens entstandenen Verbindung zu Drago zurecht zu kommen, muss nun alles tun, um zu verhindern, dass die Eier in die Hände des Druiden Brude gerät. Gareth muss lernen, was es nun wirklich heißt ein Ritter zu sein. Zum Glück findet Gareth zwei Verbündete: Die keltische Kriegerin Rhonu und den Druidenlehrling Lorne. Viel Zeit bleibt nicht um das Schlimmste zu verhindern, denn immer mehr beginnt der Fluch des Druiden Einfluss auf Drago zu nehmen. Trivia * Der Hadrianswall war ein römisches Grenzbefestigungssystem des britannischen Limes, das zwischen Newcastle und Solway Firth, nahe der heutigen Grenze zwischen Schottland und England in Großbritannien, angelegt war. Auf Anordnung Kaiser Hadrians (76-138) wurde zwischen 122 und 128 n. Chr. erbaut nachdem er seine Inspektionsreise durch alle Provinzen seines Reichs vollzogen hatte. Der Wall erstreckte sich auf einer Länge von rund 117,5 Kilometern. Nach heutiger Sicht diente der Hadrianswall nicht der Abwehr von Invasoren, sondern sollte den Handels- und Personenverkehr überwachen. * Im Film wird dargestellt, dass Drachen aus dem Weltraum stammen. * Die Dreharbeiten fanden an Originalschauplätzen in Rumänien statt. * Tamzin Merchant, die Darstellerin von Rhonu, war bei "Game of Thrones" als Daenerys Targaryen unter Vertrag genommen worden. Sie hatte auch alle Szenen für die Pilotepisode abgedreht, aber dann entschieden sich die Macher, dass sie für den Part doch nicht richtig war, heuerten Emilia Clarke an und drehten die schon existenten Szenen mit Daenerys nach. Fortsetzung 2017 erschien die Fortsetzung mit dem Titel Dragonheart: Die Kraft des Feuers (engl. Dragonheart: Battle for the Heartfire). en:Dragon_(Dragonheart_Films)pl:Ostatni_Smok_3:_Klątwa_Czarnoksiężnika Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Außerirdische Wesen Kategorie:Dragonheart